A camera may include a flash for providing light to a scene to be photographed. For example, a scene may be dark, and a flash may illuminate a dark scene so that it appears more visible in the photograph. In some cases, a flash may include a filter in front of it for adjusting how the lighting from the flash illuminates the scene. For example, a neutral density filter may be used to modify the intensity of light wavelengths of the flash.